Tune In For A Rude Awakening
is the premiere and pilot episode of Survivor: Machu Picchu. Challenges Reward/Immunity Challenge: Puzzle Showdown. Castaways were given five jigsaw puzzles. Between the nine of them, they had to assign themselves to puzzles in five tiers. Each tier victory was worth a point. The tribe with the most points would win immunity and reward. Winners: Summary Louvre Survivor 6: Machu Picchu started with a bang as eighteen former castaways were marooned in the heights of the Andes Mountains. They were sorted into two tribes: Viracocha and Supay. On Supay, which was collectively deemed the stronger tribe, there was social harmony with all of the castaways denoting that there would be no staple easy boot from this tribe. Viracocha, however, was a different story. Pory hit the ground running, quickly making it clear in the tribe chat that he would be targeting Jordan and Sharky from the other tribe - his consistent sporadic rants and ruminations in a public setting quickly upset his fellow castaways, who deemed him an easy target. The first reward and immunity challenge was announced to be a puzzle showdown, wherein all of the castaways would engage in duo face-offs with varying levels of difficulty. Viracocha emerged the victors and sent Supay to tribal council. At Supay camp, social harmony quickly dissolved as newly minted relationships were put to the test. Several castaways privately indicated that Alietta, Louise, and Harry were the easier targets on the tribe due to their lack of social integration and challenge strength thus far. Drew and Sharky deemed that they’d need a majority in order to enact any sort of plan, pulling Jordan, Bryce, and Nicholas into an alliance titled the ‘Gay American Sausage Party’. Bryce and Nicholas, however, felt a strong connection to Ally and both separately leaked the five to her, indicating cracks had formed. The majority alliance ran over their options and Sharky determined that Harry would be the ideal boot. Meanwhile, at Viracocha, the social dynamic became increasingly messy as alliances began to form. The only person blissfully unaware of the consensus against Pory was Gevonte, who was also deemed a social outsider. Accordingly, the two attempted to pull Jakey, Zach, and Tobi into a majority alliance, which caused the latter trio to play along all while forming a group of their own. To help dig Gevonte and Pory’s graves, Jakey continued to work people against them by leaking the alliance to Benj and Eva, their targets, then forming a third alliance with the three of them titled 'The Piggies' With less than an hour until tribal, Ally grew bored with the simplicity of a unanimous vote on Harry, causing her to contemplate the prospect of alerting Harry to the incoming blindside while pulling Louise, Alietta, and Nicholas in for a vote against one of Drew or Sharky. However, upon the revelation that Alietta had submitted her vote already, Ally decided to flip the tribe another day. Sharky’s plan came to fruition, with Harry leaving 8-1 in 18th place, casting a lone vote for Bryce over their ‘past beef’. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Trivia *The episode was named by Jakey. External Links *Day 1 - Cast Reveal *Day 2 - Immunity & Reward *Day 2 - Immunity & Reward Results *Day 3 - Tribal Council 1: Supay *Day 3 - Tribal Council 1: Supay Results Category:Episodes Category:Survivor Episodes Category:Machu Picchu Episodes